Why
by CeliaEquus
Summary: Hermione can smell three things in Amortentia. This is why...


"Why"

Hermione Granger smells three different thing in Amortentia: "freshly mown grass, and new parchment, and…" The third thing is Ron Weasley's hair.

So, what does this have to do with this story?

Why, _this_, fair readers,is the story of how Hermione came to associate those things with what attracted her the most; and precisely why they _don't_ add up to an attraction to the aforementioned Mr. Weasley. No indeed.

This is what _really_ happened…

* * *

Three Death Eaters were after her. There just wasn't time to Apparate, and Hermione couldn't make a portkey. Flooing was obviously out of the question. She could only run, and hope for the best.

If only I'd become some _useful_ kind of Animagus, she thought miserably. A beaver was hardly useful, and was just a reminder of her uncontrollable hair, and even more impossible teeth; well, until she'd had them fixed. Oh, how her friends had laughed when that was the creature she turned into!

None of them had left the room un-hexed.

A glint from a coin on the pavement caught Hermione's eye. The sun was reflecting off it. Maybe she could use a mirror to send a couple of Stunners or Impedimentas behind her? But no. That would still be too much of a distraction, and she couldn't risk it while running. Not that any magic was being attempted by any of the parties; not in the Muggle area.

Still. If the Ministry appeared, then Hermione would have back-up. It was worth a try, anyway.

She turned swiftly and drew her wand.

"Protego!" she yelled, and the three Death Eaters were blasted back. She turned without thinking, needing to get away. Hogsmeade was the first place that popped into her head.

* * *

When she arrived in the village, she knocked over someone who was walking along.

"Granger!" the person bellowed, and she looked up in horror to see Severus Snape towering over her, his arms crossed. "You foolish girl. What do you think you're playing at?"

"S-sir!" she said, and she gulped. "I was being chased by Death Eaters. I only just managed to get a…"

"Make yourself useful, and help me with my shopping," he said. He helped her up, and they gathered together the bags. "Come along. I must get home, and you've delayed me enough. Hold onto my arm." Without thinking, Hermione obeyed, and they spun away.

* * *

The first thing Hermione noticed about Spinner's End wasn't the dilapidated state of Professor Snape's house, but rather the trees surrounding the area. His lawn looked reasonably neat, in fact. She followed him through the gate, and stared about in amazement.

"Has this… has this been _mowed_?" she asked, eyes bugging out of her head.

"Well done, Granger," he replied sarcastically, kicking open the front door. "Just yesterday. I happen to finding mowing grass very therapeutic, and do it on the side. Don't tell the Dark Lord, will you?" he asked, sneering.

"I'll try not to think about your 'hobby' when I'm next in his presence," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. She took a deep breath before following her professor into his house.

"Put the bags in here," he said, showing her into a room that was clearly his study. "I'll be back in a moment."

"Where are you…" But he'd left. "Going?" Hermione finished. She sighed, placed the shopping bags near the desk, and began to browse the potion master's bookshelves. Professor Snape eventually returned, having put away the few food items he had bought. Granger was looking at his books, and he rolled his eyes at her predictable nature. He didn't both to clear his throat; but instead walked up close behind her.

"See something you like, Hermione?" he asked, smirking when she jumped and squeaked. Clearly, he still had it, and smirked inwardly.

"So, w-what did you buy, sir?" she said, indicating the bags she had brought in.

"Stationery supplies," he replied shortly, and left her side to pull out his purchases. "Again, make yourself useful. Put this parchment in the middle left drawer, underneath all the older sheets."

"Yes, sir." When she was done, she turned around again to see her teacher watching her thoughtfully. "I'm finished, sir."

"Not quite, Granger," he said, stroking his chin with one long, pale finger. "Are you busy this afternoon?"

"N-not particularly, sir."

"How would you like to assist me in a potions experiment?"

"Oh, _yes_, sir!" Hermione exclaimed, almost bouncing up and down in her excitement. Just about to go into her sixth year, it was so wonderful to have been honoured with such a request from their potions professor; particularly one who had yet to show her any kind of respect.

"Then come with me to my lab," he said, and she followed, not even considering the implications of such an action.

* * *

A potion was under a Stasis charm when they arrived in the potions laboratory. Hermione didn't have time to look around, as Professor Snape was leading her forward by the elbow to the cauldron.

"Recognise this?"

"Yes, sir. It's Polyjuice potion."

"You know what it does."

"Yes, s…"

"That wasn't a question."

"Oh."

"As you may or may not know, Polyjuice doesn't change a person's voice, which is why it's best for a person to change into someone of the same sex… and preferably the same species." Hermione blushed, and he raised an eyebrow again. "I have been working to improve the formula for the potion, and believe that I have hit on a solution. As I need someone to supervise me as I try it out, perhaps you would oblige, as you're already here?"

"Oh, of course, sir! I'd be honoured."

"As you should be. Well, then. Come here." He lifted the Stasis charm, and Hermione sat on the stool he indicated. A glass phial was nearby with some hairs in it. Ginger-coloured hairs. "Put these in the potion, and stir it around. I have to prepare myself for the transformation. These clothes will be too big."

Hermione forced herself to concentrate on her work. While talking, he had already been stripping off his outer robes—too hot for summer, anyway—and kicking off his boots. She shakily opened the vial as he took off his inner layer of robes, leaving him in his trousers and shirt, also black.

"W-whose hair is this?" she asked.

"You'll see," he replied, smirking. She tore her gaze away from him, and tipped the hairs into the potion. Once it was settled—a dark, golden colour—the professor ladled some of the potion into a goblet. He downed the substance, and made a face.

"Well?" she said.

"Ugh," he muttered. "Essence of Weasley."

"Which one?" she asked, and then he began to change. Seconds later, there stood a doppelganger of Ronald Weasley. Hermione stared, and stared. When her potions teacher spoke, they both knew the experiment had been a success.

"Five points to… Gryffindor, Miss Granger," he said, and he sighed.

* * *

And that is the story of why Hermione smelt grass, parchment, and hair in the Amortentia only a matter of weeks later.

**

* * *

**

Good? Probably not. Just a little plot bunny that had the temerity to taunt me this afternoon. It turned into this. I like to think that the plot's reasonably original. Meh.


End file.
